AYUDANDO UKES
by Shaty Ana
Summary: Atsuya cansado decide ayudar a los ukes a que sus semes se les declaren, con ayuda de su novio Afuro, quien intentara de que este haga el menor daño posible... -Porque hacemos esto?- para que se declaren- ¿¡¿¡pero porque usamos vestidos!


Hola! Yo molestando de nuevo con un nuevo fic, la verdad creo que al final se me van a enredar las ideas, de tantas cosas que escribo, esperemos que no… La canción es Lily Lily Burning Night, La letra es de Suwako y Haruhie Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece… por desgracia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AYUDANDO UKES**

**Cap 1: ¡Idea!**

Era una hermosa mañana en Inazuma Town, el sol brillaba de manera esplendida, pero no hacía calor ya que había una refrescante brisa por las calles, las personas salían de paseo, para comer un simple helado o para pasarla con la persona que amas, si era un día perfecto para una cita

-_Dentro de mi hay un deseo que vi brillar gracias a que tú me iluminaste_-cantaba mientras lavaba los platos un peli rosa de más o menos 16 años, se le veía feliz, y porque no estarlo, ese día tendría una cita con su nuevo novio-_quiero poder solo a tus ojos ver, a mis días aburridos un adiós diré_

-pero si tu nuca tienes días aburridos-un peli plata muy parecido al otro chico entro a la cocina apagando la grabadora (equipo de sonido, o como se que le digan en su tierra)

- Shiro, porque la apagaste, iba en la mejor parte-le reclamaba el otro

-me destrozas los oídos-dijo en un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la mesa-oh Atsuya, hiciste el desayuno-decía impresionado

-sí, incluso es comestible pruébalo-le decía emocionado esperando a que el otro hiciera lo que le había pedido, Shiro miro algo dudoso, tenía buen aspecto así que accedió a probar y justo después de dar el primer bocado abrió sus ojos

-sabe bueno…-susurro

-ja, lo sé-decía Atsuya mientras se giraba a terminar de lavar los platos, en ese momento Shiro aprovecho para lanzar el desayuno de su hermano por la ventana, escupiendo lo que el tenía en la boca y tomándose todo el vaso de jugo de naranja de un sopetón

-y dime Atsuya, hoy vas a salir?-pregunto después de haberse tomado el jugo Shiro

-si-lo decía alegremente-Afuro y yo iremos a un restaurante para almorzar y después al parque-decía con una sonrisa mientras se giraba a ver a su hermano

-qué bueno que te hayas decidido de ser novio de Aphrodi-decia Shiro con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que su hermano se sonrojara

-si, bueno etto yo ah…-no tenía argumentos contra eso, así que se giró para terminar de lavar los platos-y… ¿que tal vas con Goenji?

-no muy bien-al peli plata le rodeo un aura maligna mientras se tapaba su cabeza con los brazos en forma de desesperación

-deberías declararte al baka ese-le aconsejaba Atsuya quien ya había terminado su labor y se sentaba al lado de él-¿Qué tal van los otros?

-peor…-el aura de Shiro era mucho más grandes, y es que sus amigos ukes y él ya estaban desesperados- como es que los idiotas de los cuales cada uno esta enamorado no se da cuenta- decía el otro mientras movía sus manos exageradamente tratando de convencer a su hermano

-ah ya-decía Atsuya mientras una gota bajaba por su nuca-yo am… creo que me voy ya-le dijo mientras se paraba y se ponía su bufanda-nos vemos por la noche ¿vale?

-aja-respondía Shiro todavía con su aura

-chao-fue lo último que dijo el peli rosa para escapar de la depresión de su hermano

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿qué tienes Atsuya?-Aphrodi detuvo la caminata que llevaban los dos, mirando seriamente a su acompañante a los ojos-has estado así desde que llegaste

-me preocupa mi hermano-le dijo en un murmullo esquivando la mirada del otro-es que no es capaz de declararse

-ah, es eso…-susurro para sí mismo Afuro mientras tomaba a Atsuya de la mano y empezaban a caminar nuevamente- ¿Por qué no lo ayudamos?-soltó de repente con una sonrisa, el otro se giró a verlo

-¡es una gran idea!-le decía muy emocionado-pero no solo a él, sino también a los otros

-¿hay más?-preguntaba Afuro, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber dicho aquello

-¿Qué si hay más?, son como 6 chicos a los que ayudaremos y lo haremos a mi manera- a Atsuya se le dibujo una sonrisa un tanto rara en su cara, y Aphrodi solo paso saliva, no sabía en los problemas que acababa de meter a los pobres semes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, se que es corto, pero hasta ahora estoy empezando y me gustaría que me ayudaran ¿cómo? Muy fácil, solo díganme que pareja les gustaría que saliera y en qué situación

aver un ejemplo: Shiro + Goenji + parque de atracciones + dos locos ayudándolo a conseguir novio = a caos total

Sin más, me despido

P.D: ¿review?


End file.
